


Avatar: Achieving True Peace

by Pebblish



Series: Avatar: The Untold Stories [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A very special friend returns, F/M, Spirit World Vacation, Toph is the ultimate badass, Zuko achieves enlightenment, Zuko and Toph go on their life-changing field trip finally, Zuko and his family - Freeform, it's bittersweet, zuko's dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebblish/pseuds/Pebblish
Summary: Toph and Zuko never took their life-changing field trip. Now, around seventy years later, they finally take that field trip. And they'll encounter a very old, lifelong friend along the way.This is just a headcanon I have, an idea about a very sweet story, and driven mostly from my desire to see Zuko in his old age, happy, with his family and having his honor. I also want to see Toph in her old age, and the two amazing characters reunited for one last, great, adventure.(Prepare to tearbend.)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: The Untold Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Part One: Dreams and Old Friends

Zuko tossed and turned in bed, his brow furrowed and his mouth set in a frown. Beside him, his wife, Mai, rested peacefully. Zuko turned over in bed again, muttering to himself.

In his dream, Zuko was in the dark. He stumbled around pathetically for a few moments, before attempting to summon a flame in his hand. The smallest flame appeared, and no matter how he focused his mind and steadied his breathing, the flame never grew. During this frustrating experience, he could hear a quiet whisper from behind him. He turned slightly, tilting his head and straining his ears to make out what the whisper was saying.

The voice grew louder and louder, but no speaker appeared.

Zuko recognized the voice instantly, of course. It was a voice he could pick out from a crowd immediately.

“Zuko. Zuko, you must find me.” It was Aang’s voice, the once quiet whisper rising to a crescendo. The voice grew so loud that it thundered in his ears, and he clapped his hands over his ears, falling to his knees from the ringing, crashing sound of the voice. With his eyes screwed shut and his hands over his ears, he could only wait for the voice to go away.

Finally the voice faded to nothing, and Zuko opened his eyes hesitantly, his hands slowly coming away from his ears, still kneeling in the darkened void of his dream.

Before him stood someone he hadn’t seen in nearly twenty years. The figure leaned down to look at him squarely, a smile playing about his lips.

“Aang.” The whisper that left his lips was slightly choked, no more than a strangled whisper.

Aang smiled widely, his grey eyes dancing.

“Hello, Zuko.” His voice was even, with a slight hint of amusement.

“Aang… I’ve missed you, my old friend.” Zuko could barely form the words, a thick feeling in his throat as tears burned at the back of his eyes.

“I know.”

Aang knelt down in front of him, the two at eye level now. Aang laid a hand on Zuko’s shoulder gently, his gaze becoming suddenly more intense.

“Zuko, I cannot stay long. There is something you must do. You must find me, Zuko.”

Zuko frowned in confusion, staring at his friend.

Aang started to fade before his eyes, but the grip on Zuko’s shoulder tightened to a vise.

“Find me, Zuko. Find me.”

Zuko blinked, tears streaming down his cheeks, and Aang faded into darkness as quickly as he had come.

Zuko woke with a start, and raised an unsteady hand to his face, feeling dried tear tracks along his cheeks. Mai still slept beside him, and he glanced over at her furtively, hoping she hadn’t seen or heard his crying in his sleep. The dream of Aang and his urgent plea burned in his mind, like a brand. He had not felt so out of balance for many years, and the feeling disconcerted him. He was not a supremely spiritual man, but he knew that the haunting dream had been more than just a vision of an old, long gone friend.

He rose and swung his legs out of the bed, his feet carrying him out of the room and into the bathroom. Two servants already awaited him there, ready to prepare him for the day.

He sat silently while they brushed his hair and styled it, going along with the motions as they dressed him in his robes. His mind was far away, thinking of the dream and what it could mean.

How could he find a dead man?

Did Aang mean to visit his memorial?

Was there unfinished business Aang wanted Zuko to finish?

Or did Aang mean to find the current Avatar, Korra?

Zuko mulled it over in his mind as he walked down the corridor of the palace to the courtyard, hoping to find some peace in the sun and perhaps meditate on what he had dreamed about- besides, he reasoned, it had been a while since he meditated and practiced on his own spirituality.

There was someone already waiting for him in the courtyard, however. Izumi had her back to him, facing the turtle duck pond.

Zuko approached, coming to a stop beside her, his gaze resting on the family of turtle ducks swimming in the pond.

“You’re up rather early.” Izumi’s voice was even, her eyes flickering over the surface of the pond that rippled with the swimming of the turtle ducks.

“As are you, Fire Lord.”

Izumi huffed, though not without a hint of amusement in her voice.

“You know better than to call me ‘Fire Lord’.”

Zuko smiled widely, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I know. That’s why I do it. To annoy you.”

Izumi turned slightly to look at him, her eyes flashing with annoyance. It was one of Zuko’s greatest skills- to thoroughly irritate his daughter- and he was usually doing it on purpose. Izumi was even easier to provoke than her father, though it had been many, many years since Zuko had been thoroughly and frequently annoyed, by a certain group of people in particular.

He chuckled slightly, and Izumi sighed, raising a hand to adjust her glasses.

“I need you to do something for me. A favor, if you will.”

Zuko perked up, fixing her with his amber eyes.

“A favor?”

Izumi nodded, turning her head back to the pond.

“With Kuvira defeated, and the Earth Kingdom still in relative chaos, the world is looking to examples of strong and reliable leadership. I cannot leave my duties here in the Fire Nation, because the people of the Fire Nation need a show of stable leadership now more than ever. Republic City is being led by the council and Avatar Korra.”

Zuko bobbed his head in agreement, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

“I understand. But what can I do for you in this matter?”

“I need you to act as a counsel for establishing peace and order in the new Earth Kingdom-“

Izumi broke off, a hand rising to cover her eyes, holding her head in defeat.

“Whatever that will look like. I need someone who can be a beacon of hope, an actor the people have good faith in. I contemplated sending Iroh, but I don’t want to pull him away from Republic City.”

Zuko shook his head, squeezing Izumi’s shoulder firmly.

“Izumi. He’s your son. You know he would be happy to do anything for you. For the family, the nation. Have you asked him to do this favor for you?”

“No. I was hoping you would do it for me. To tour the Earth Kingdom and visit Ba Sing Se, and end your tour with a trip to Republic City, and meeting with the council members there to reconvene and share what you witnessed. “

Zuko stroked his beard slowly, thinking. He still couldn’t shake his haunting dream, but this was bigger than his fears and grief over a long-gone friend. This was something he could actively contribute to the world- a way of working towards peace that Aang would have wanted him to jump at.

“I’ll do it.”

+++

  
He adjusted the saddle bags on Druk’s back, shifting his weight in the saddle slightly. It would never be perfectly comfortable riding a _dragon_ , he had to remember that. It would be much more comfortable to ride a sky bison to the Earth Kingdom, but those were reserved for airbenders, of course.

Izumi stood beside the dragon, unfazed by her father’s companion.

She raised a hand and stroked Druk’s scales, her steely eyes fixing on Zuko’s lined face.

“Just two and a half weeks, Dad. Then you come back. Any longer than that and Mom will come after you.”

Zuko laughed, his eyes shining brightly.

“Yes, I’m sure she will. Don’t worry, this will be much easier than saving the world the _first time.”_

Izumi rolled her eyes, well aware of how her father liked to casually brag about saving the world with his old friends.

She patted Druk again, more firmly.

“I better get flying. It’s two hours to Omashu.”

Izumi waved as Zuko cracked the reigns, and Druk rose up on his hind legs, flapping his monstrous wings a few times before taking off.

Izumi shrank to a tiny waving figure as the dragon flew over the palace city, and Zuko took in the beauty of the Fire Nation.

It was perhaps an hour into his flight to Omashu that Druk started to descend, resisting the efforts of Zuko to keep him at the same elevation. He was descending over a huge swamp, crashing through the tree line- all Zuko could do was hold on and duck his head to avoid tree branches and vines that threatened to tangle and send him flying out of the saddle.

Somehow, impossibly, Druk managed to land in the swamp water without tangling in the countless vines hanging from the swamp trees surrounding them.

Zuko cursed quietly, swinging a leg over the saddle and sliding down to stand on a root beside his dragon, looking around him cautiously. The swamp seemed empty, an ominous groaning of tree roots and sloshing of water kept the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

He ignited a bit of fire in his hand, keeping it at the ready. His eyebrows were set, his jaw clenched.

There was a sound of splashing water and snapping of branches behind him, and before he could even turn around, he was attacked from behind.

He whirled, shooting a blast of fire in the direction of the attack, only to have the fire blocked by a surge of swamp mud.

“I’d recognize that stupid voice anywhere.”

Zuko’s eyes widened, his jaw hanging open from shock.

The fire disappeared from his palm, and the figure who had thrown the mud stepped into the light.

“Hello, Fire Lord.”

Zuko couldn’t believe his eyes.

Standing before him was an old friend he hadn’t seen in decades.

Standing before him was Toph Beifong.

“It’s good to see you too, Zuko. Cat got your tongue?”


	2. The Banyan Grove Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Toph reminisce about the good days. Toph teaches him a lesson about the swamp. Zuko is reunited with another old friend.

“I should have known you would be the one to disturb my peace and quiet.”

Zuko stared, aghast, at the stunted figure before him.

Toph made a flicking motion with her left hand, and a slurry of mud slapped him out of his shock.

“Toph? What are you doing in a swamp?” He gestured around him as he spoke, as if to illustrate to the blind woman the peculiar situation.

“I could ask the Fire Lord the same question.”

Zuko huffed, looking away from the wrinkled face, the mouth fixed in a knowing smirk.

“You know I don’t like when you or any other old friend calls me ‘Fire Lord’.

Toph shrugged, turning her back to Zuko to trudge through the swamp mud.

“I know. That’s why I do it. Someone has to get on your nerves now that Twinkletoes isn’t around to do it.”

Toph waved a hand to beckon Zuko to follow, and he looked back at his dragon, Druk.

“Your dragon will be fine, Zuko. I don’t think any swamp creatures will dare to mess with him. Come now, don’t make me wait. I’m too old to be kept waiting.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. He was several years older than Toph yet, but she was (and always had been, he reminded himself) ten times grumpier than he was in old age.

He followed her, amazed that even among all the muck and tree roots, vines, and numerous other things he didn’t want to think about, she had no trouble navigating. Meanwhile, he had almost fallen flat on his face approximately six times already.

Up ahead was what looked like some kind of cave, but built out of tree roots. The hollowed out space was plain, mostly bare. Zuko had to duck his head to follow Toph inside, and he looked around surreptitiously as she walked over to a teapot on the far side of the cave, preparing to make tea.

Zuko sat down on the hard earth, letting out a sigh as he settled himself, arranging his robes to give his old joints a bit more comfort.

Toph chuckled as she worked on brewing the tea, giving him a sideways glance.

“You’ve aged worse than I have by the sound of it.”

There was the typical humor that he remembered all too well, and he was brought back vividly to years and years ago, decades that seemed like they were a millenia ago with each passing day- memories of young, naïve kids looking to ‘save the world’. He chuckled a little at Toph’s dig, shaking his head slightly.

“You haven’t changed. You’re still as sharp-tongued as ever.”

Toph smiled as she prepared two small cups, pouring the tea carefully.

“Some things stay the same over the years. How long has it been since we’ve last seen each other?”

She walked over to him, a cup in each hand. He took the cup from her gratefully, murmuring his thanks.

“Too long, it seems. I’ve been busy helping Izumi in her role as Fire Lord. And watching my grandchildren grow up before my eyes.”

Toph settled beside him, taking a long draft of the tea. He stared at the earth and shook his head, swallowing with difficulty.

“It’s hard to believe sometimes, how the world has changed.” Toph hummed beside him in agreement, her unseeing eyes fixing on the earthen wall opposite her.

“It’s even harder to grasp that we’re the only ones left.” His voice dropped off at the end of the sentence, swallowing again. The dream of Aang floated up from the back of his mind, unbidden and supremely unwanted.

Toph shifted beside him, running a finger along the rim of her teacup.

“But we’re not the only ones left.” Toph turned her head to fix Zuko with her blank stare, and the corner of her mouth hitched up in a small smile.

“You are even more blind than I am if you don’t know that Aang and Sokka are always with us.”

Zuko stared back at her, wondering if perhaps, as Toph said, he was blind.

He ducked his head, unable to meet her piercing gaze.

“You know, I have dreams of them. Aang and Sokka. Ozai and Azula too. Nightmares mostly. But sometimes I’ll dream I’m reunited with Aang and Sokka and we’re gazing out at Republic City, this world we built.”

He shook his head, the rest is too difficult to think about.

“I wonder if Aang would be proud of how we’ve tried to make the world a better place since he left it.”

Toph put a small hand on his own, and he grasped it tightly.

“Oh, Zuko. Aang would be prouder of you than I think you could ever understand.”

He wiped a few tears away hurriedly, and Toph comforted him in silence.

He leaned into her, and the two just sat quietly, tired from years of silent burden.

Eventually, Toph broke the silence.

“Why did you come here, Zuko?”

He shook his head slowly.

“I’m not sure. My dragon, Druk, just started flying down towards this swamp. I was on my way to Omashu actually, on an important trip as a favor to Izumi.”

Toph stood finally, grunting slightly as she did so.

“I think I have an idea why you were summoned here. Why don’t you come with me?”

He stood with her, setting his teacup on the ground. Toph shuffled out of the tree-hut, walking with confidence regardless of the tree stumps and vines that could trip her up. This was a longer trek, at least ten minutes, and Zuko opened his mouth to ask Toph where he was dragging him while his joints were stiff from the mid-morning cold, when Toph interrupted him, before he could get a word in.

“Before you start to complain how old you are, I want to tell you right away- I don’t care. I’m nearly as old as you and I live in a hut without all the comforts of an imperial palace. I think you can manage a little walk, hotman”

Zuko bit his tongue instead and smiled slightly- it was good to be back with an old friend, especially one who hadn’t changed despite the years.

The swamp eventually opened up to a massive clearing, a perfect circle cut into the swamp. In the center of the clearing was the biggest tree Zuko had ever seen- it must have been the biggest tree in the world. Toph lead him right up to the tree, and it took a lot of effort and a fair amount of grunting on his part to climb up the roots of the tree to the trunk.

Toph waited for him to struggle his way up, snorting once or twice at his attempts to climb.

When he finally made it to the trunk, she grinned lopsidedly.

“Seems like the Fire Lord is slowing down a bit.”

He huffed. “Just getting on in years, same as you.”

Toph nodded. “Whatever you want to tell yourself, buddy. Now pay attention.”

Zuko fixed his gaze on Toph, and she gestured around at the swamp surrounding them.

“You wanted to know why you were called here. Clearly it wasn’t for my tea, or just for a catch-up among old friends. I think I know why your dragon felt drawn here, and maybe why you subconsciously felt it too.”

She made her way to the trunk of the great tree, placing one small hand on the green bark.

“This tree is the Banyan Grove Tree. It’s the tree from which every single tree in this swamp is born. It’s one great living organism.”

She motioned for Zuko to join her, and he walked up hesitantly. She grabbed his hand and placed his own next to hers, continuing with her impromptu lesson.

“This swamp is special. It’s where the future, the past, and the present all blend together. People can have visions of the future here, or their past. I helped Korra when she couldn’t let go of the past when she was drawn here, just like you. The swamp senses imbalance and seeks to correct it.”

She turned to fix him with her steely, piercing eyes.

“It saw imbalance in Korra, and it sees it in you, Zuko. That’s why it drew you here.”

Toph spread her fingers against the tree trunk, and Zuko stared at the tree.

“I want you to focus on the tree. Can you feel the energy flowing through it? The heartbeat of the swamp is right here, underneath our hands. Reach out and feel it.”

Zuko closed his eyes, taking a breath. This seemed all too much for him- a magic tree in the middle of a swamp that could give him visions of the past or the future? It sounded thoroughly insane. But he had come this far. He thought of Aang, of his dream of him calling out to find him. He knew Aang would trust Toph.

He focused on his palm against the tree trunk the feeling of the smooth bark. He pushed deeper, seeking the energy Toph had mentioned. He could feel something calling out to him, the same feeling when Aang had come to him in the dream. He set his jaw and focused, trying to dive deeper.

His mind erupted in a burst of light, and he saw a lush forest all around him, an incandescent rainbow of colors so intense it almost burned his eyes. There was violet and indigo, crimson and verdant green. He took a step forward, feeling like he was experiencing the whole thing outside of his body. Perhaps he was.

There were footsteps behind him, and he turned immediately.

He could have sworn his heart stopped when the figure before him approached. He clutched his chest, blinking rapidly, feeling his throat close up from emotion.

“Uncle Iroh?”

His voice was a hushed, ragged whisper.

Iroh looked just as Zuko remembered he looked when he had been laid to rest beside his son in the Royal Fire Nation tombs, except he was wearing earth kingdom robes, and he was very alive.

A smile was fixed on his face, his eyes crinkling.

“Zuko. I knew you’d come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IROH IS BACK!!!! (or is he??? guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out lmao)  
> I really liked writing this chapter, even if it seems slow or boring, I love seeing Toph and Zuko have more time together because I like to think they have a very special deep friendship that they didn't give us enough scenes of in the show.  
> Get hyped for the next chapters guys! This isn't going to be a super long fic but at least two more chapters are coming I think. Let me know what you think and leave kudos if you enjoy the story so far!  
> So sorry for the long delay between the first chapter and this one- life has gotten in the way for sure and I've lacked inspiration.  
> Follow my twitter @eskasturtleduck to see my shitposts about the fandom and my fancams!


End file.
